Underdog
by ATeeAdorkable
Summary: Lilly finds Oliver making out with another girl. What happens next? Read to find out! [Oneshot][Songfic]


**Disclaimer – **I don't own Hannah Montana. Or any of the characters. Or the song Underdog, by The Jonas Brothers. But boy, do I wish I did!

**A/N! - **I hope you enjoy this. And go read my fic "Everything Is Going To Be Fine". It's Loliver. Obviously.

-------------------------

Lilly Truscott's hair flew behind her as she skated to the beach. She was crying, a lot. It had only been a few minutes since she'd run out of Miley's house, board in arm; already she thought her life was over.

"Hey Lilly, what's up?" Jackson called to her as she rushed past Rico's. She didn't answer. Lilly flung herself onto the sand and started sobbing.

'Stop it Lilly!' She screamed at herself in her head. 'Shut up!'

_She's an underdog_

_Lives next door to me_

_She's always heard you won't amount to anything_

_And it kills me to watch the agony beyond her eyes_

_Tragic the way people pass her by_

_But now I realize_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She pummelled the powdery white banks with clenched fists.

"Lil, what are you telling youself to shut up for?" Jackson had followed her to make sure she was okay.

"Shh, it's okay. Just... here," he helped her swivel around and sit up.

"What's wrong Lilly? You can tell me." Jackson hugged her, encouraging her to spill.

Lilly sniffed and wiped her eyes. Jackson and her had become quite close recently, when she was bothered about something she'd go down to Rico's and tell him all about it. She looked up towards the sea.

"He was... he was making out with someone." Tears streamed down her cheeks again.

_That everyone sees her_

_But nobody knows her_

_She screams in her pillow_

_For a better tomorrow_

_She hates it_

_But she takes it_

_Watch out for that girl_

_One day she may change the world_

"What!?" Jackson was shocked and surprised. "Who?"

"I don't know... Some girl. She was pretty, well... I couldn't see her face. But she looked prettier than me. Thinner than me. Better than me."

"She could never be better than you Lil!" Jackson exclaimed.

"Well, she obviously is. Because he likes her. And he doesn't like me."

Her friend picked up her hand in both of his.

"Listen to me Lilly, he likes you. You'll always be best to him. You're his best friend. Nothing could amount to that."

Lilly turned her head and looked into Jackson's emerald green eyes.

_She's original_

_Never trying to fit in_

_She's got a way to always go_

_Against the grain_

_Oh yea!_

_Someday they'll see how beautiful she really is_

_I know that last will be the first_

_The tables gonna turn cause..._

"But... Why do I like him so much, Jackson?"

He focused on her eyes and squeezed her hand.

"I don't know. Sometimes you just can't help who you like."

Lilly squeezed his hand back.

"I just want to get over him. But I can't! I'm gonna go on a walk now."

"I'll come with!"

"No, it's okay... Thanks Jackson, for everything. Bye."

She got up and walked off along the beach into the distance. He watched her and sighed to himself.

"God, that boy must be blind."

_That everyone sees her_

_But nobody knows her_

_She screams in her pillow_

_For a better tomorrow_

_She hates it_

_But she fakes it_

_Watch out for that girl_

_One day she may change the world_

'No-one's ever liked me. Ever. So why would the one boy I've ever fallen far like me? I just... I suppose I fell too fast, he couldn't ever have caught up.' Lilly skipped a rock in the water and then carried on walking along the coast.

'Why doesn't he see me? I'm not that ugly am I? What's wrong with me?'

Lilly stopped and then slammed her right foot into the ground.

"I'm not moving! Not until you give me some answers!" She screamed to the quickly darkening sky

"What's wrong with me?!"

Stillness and silence. The only thing that moved was the lone tear sliding down her pale cheeks.

"Why won't he like me?"

Nothing.

"Why won't anyone like me?"

"Why am I such a loser?"

"Why am I so unlovable?"

_Maybe she'll be in a movie_

_Maybe she'll be in a song_

_Better pay her some attention_

_Before she's gone_

"Oh that's not true."

Lilly spun around. It was Oliver. He'd been following her since she left Jackson.

"Oh, Oliver. What are you doing here?"

"I came after you. It's getting dark, I don't ever want anything to happen to you Lil."

Her lip trembled.

"What about that girl?"She questioned.

"What girl?"Oliver feigned confusion.

"That girl. The one you were locking lips with at Miley's." His eyes lowered themselves to his feet.

"Boy is this embarrasing. Can I explain? Will you sit down with me?"

He sat down, Lilly shrugged and followed suit.

"That was... That was Miley's cousin Samantha. I was... I was practising."

"For what?"

"For this."

He moved his head closer to Lilly's and pressed his lips up against her's. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.

_She's an underdog_

_Yea_

_She means the world to me_

_Yea_

They broke apart after about half a minute.

"Practising, eh?" Lilly raised an eyebrow.

"I've never kissed anyone before. I thought you might think I was bad at it. I didn't even know how to start a kiss, never mind actually kiss."

Lilly smiled sweetly.

"You know, Olly, I've never kissed anyone either."

Oliver's eyes widened. He was shocked.

"Really!?"

"What made you think I had?"

"Well, you're so pretty. I thought you might have done." She blushed.

"And not told you?"

"Oh... Well, it made sense at the time."

She laughed and pulled him in for another kiss.

_Everyone sees her_

_But nobody knows her_

_She screams in her pillow_

_For a better tomorrow_

_She hates it_

_But she makes it_

_Watch out for that girl_

_One day she may change the world_

Miley sat at Rico's, talking to Jackson and waiting for Oliver and Lilly to get back.

"They're made for eachother." She told him.

"I know. I just wish they weren't." He replied.

"That's not very nice..."

"Love never is. Unless you have it."

_Everyone sees her_

_But nobody knows her_

_She screams in her pillow_

_For a better tomorrow_

_She hates it_

_But she makes it_

_Watch out for that girl_

_One day she may change the world_

"One thing I do know is, she's changed his world. And mine."

--------------------------------

**A/N** - The End: Read + Review. I hope you liked it :)


End file.
